


Heavenly Reconcile

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Chuck, the name that the primordial being God, the creator of all has grown to like to be called, has now decided that it is time for things to change. He tore his family apart by first casting out Lucifer and  by leaving Heaven, now he is trying his hardest to change things to bring the heavenly family back together again. He is trying to change who he is and become the father that he never was for his original children, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

Absent father. Deadbeat dad. Coward. Just some of the many things that he had been called by some of his own children and creations. Sadly, some of those fit Chuck to a tee. It had taken him many centuries to realize just how accurate those word's were to describe him. He had been absent from his children's lives for a lot longer than a humanly father normally is, which made it that much worse. 

Things needed to change. He needed to change. It was because of him that so much had happened. Lucifer turning out the way he had, that was all on him. If he hadn't made his own children love the humans that he created, more than himself, maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened. Chuck knew well enough that many angels did not care much for humanity, if anything many wished it to have never been created, Lucifer was just one of the more vocal ones about it.

His list of mistakes was a long one, but three of them that stood out was how he wanted his angels to love the creation of man and women.. and then, leaving Heaven, abandoning his children to go to Earth and make it seem as if he cared more for them, that was his second biggest mistake. His third, was picking favorites, something he knew he should have never done to begin with.

All of this was his fault. The constant fighting between Michael & Lucifer, eventually pulling Gabriel into it, and so many more.. angels fighting angels, so much death, so much unneeded bloodshed. It was his fault, and he didn't do a thing to stop it. He just hid, thinking that if he stayed out of it, that his children would find their way, that they would be able to fix this on their own... he was wrong. They needed him, more than ever. 

Being on Earth for as long as he was, he had done a lot of reading on parenting, he had even watched parents and how they dealt with children, how they punished them, how they treated them when they did wrong, when they lied, misbehaved and how they rewarded them if they did good, praised them for it, for that good behavior and work to continue. 

He took notice of how the more time you spent with your children, the better things seemed to be for the entire family, the less time spent, the more absent a parent is from the child's life, the worse things became and it often resulted in disaster. The children acting out the older they get, worse and worse it would seem to become, and it seemed to have struck a cord with Chuck after watching all of this. Things needed to change. He wanted his family back together as one, he wanted happiness. 

With all that had happened and what continued to happen, that would be quite the challenge. Where would he even begin? Obviously he needed to get Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel all under one roof with him, and it would start out as a talk. He had a feeling though it wouldn't be that simple. None of the archangels were on the best of terms with one another, or with him.. hell, they didn't even know where their own father was, not even Raphael, he still thought Chuck Shurley was just a prophet. Maybe, just maybe he could use that to at least get Raphael to come, and from there maybe he could get the others to come. It was worth a shot, if that didn't work he could just force them all to show up, not the best approach but something had to be done, things needed to change, once and for all. 

To get Raphael to appear now that would be a bit tricky, he would need to get himself in dangerous situation, what better way to do that then by summoning a demon. Of course he knew how to do that sort of thing, he was God after all. Summoning a demon would get the Archangels attention for sure, who would come to his aid in a few minutes. 

Risking the life of someone possessed by a demon wouldn't be a bad thing, he would simply separate the demon and the human possessed and make them vanish before Raphael could have a chance to strike them down, of course he would need to explain how that happened, thus he would reveal himself but that would happen all in due time.. first he needed to summon a demon for that to even happen. 

A snap of his fingers and several lit candles appeared, a bowl mixed with the right ingredients, atop a Baphomet symbol. A simple way to summon a demon. Now a few word's and he would have a demon. Chuck took a deep breath as he looked the ingredients inside the bowl, the pentagram and the candles, before he chanted. 

“Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me!”

In a blink of an eye a demon appeared. The one that appeared was a middle aged man, dressed in a business suit, some lightly tinted glasses. Looking him over the vessel used seemed to be a lawyer. The look of confusion on the face of the possessed man was clear, he had no idea of why he had been summoned but he hoped it was for a good reason. 

“Why have you summoned me, human?” 

Eye's black as coal as he stared Chuck Shurley down, unaware of who he was even in front of. So easily fooled by his human appearance and ways, that no one, not even a demon could sense who or what he was. Before Chuck even spoke, the very structure of his home was shaking, almost as if a earthquake was happening. A light, brighter and brighter it was becoming. Chuck pointed out to the window. 

“I needed you to get an Archangel to come.” 

The demon was frantic, he wanted out of this circle, he wanted to be freed before it was too late, but he was stuck here. Trapped. He would meet his end by the hands of an Archangel, not how he thought he would go out. Chuck placed his hand on the shoulder of the possessed lawyer, a warm smile to appear on his face as the light vanished and before the two of them, Raphael appeared. 

As Raphael drew his angel blade, Chuck was quick to snap his fingers, the demon and the man it possessed, gone. The stuff he used to summon the demon, vanished. Raphael now stood there confused as he stared at the prophet, Chuck. What had he just seen with his own two eye's? Did a prophet of the Lord just get rid of a demon with the snap of his fingers? Had this been some sort of trick? 

“What is this nonsense, prophet?!” 

Raphael demanded, his blade still out as he stared down Chuck, wanting an answer as to what had just happened. None of this made any sense to the Archangel. Not even a little. There was no way a prophet had this kind of power.. was there? A smile still remained on Chuck's face as he stared right back at Raphael, who had demanded an answer from him and an answer he would get.. but not one he would certainly expect. 

“Do you truly believe I am but a prophet, Raphael?” 

Not an answer, not just yet. He would give it to him in due time as he stepped towards Raphael, the smile on his face yet to cease as he watched the Archangel sheath his blade. Confusion still on Raphael's face. If this man was no prophet, what was he? Many thoughts came to him, was this another of his brothers? He had no idea of the vessels his brothers took, but that seemed unlikely too. He wasn't a prophet, an archangel or even an angel.. Raphael seemed to have no guess. 

“My son, have you truly forgotten me? Do you truly not know when you're in the presence of your own creator? Your own.. father?” 

Raphael was taken aback by this. He was in the presence of God. He was quick to kneel, his head bowed and now he felt shame, he had tried to take over Heaven in his father's absence, he had even gone as far to say that God, his own father was dead and had even threatened other brothers and sisters if they did not pledge allegiance to him. 

“Father..” 

The Archangel was at a loss for word's. What could he say? He had questions, and he wasn't alone there. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and him, they all had so many questions. He wanted to ask why he had left them, they all wanted to know why, but the word's escaped him. Raphael remained quiet, his eye's closed, he couldn't bring himself to look at his own father, not after what he had done and tried to do. 

“Raphael, why do you not look at me? Do you loathe me that much since I left Heaven?” 

Chuck had his own questions for his children, this was but one of them. He would need to ask this of all of them at some point, the first to be asked would be Raphael. The Archangel did not loathe his father, no.. if anyone should have asked that question, it should have been him asking his own father that question after what he had attempted to do while his father was absent. 

Raphael felt alone when Chuck had left. He had been left to question what he and the other angels were supposed to do, left questioning if he had done something wrong for his father to leave him. If anything he felt abandoned, replaced by those hairless apes that his father had created to live below them. He felt anger, that his father had left them with no word, no instruction, just gone.. but he couldn't find it in himself to show such emotion in front of his father. 

“Father.. I do not loathe you.. I just feel like I don't deserve to look at you, or be in your presence after what I did while you were absent.” 

Chuck was well aware of what Raphael had attempted to do and while he was not thrilled with it, he blamed himself for it happening to begin with. All of this, it had been his fault and what had he done about it this whole time? Had he tried to stop it? No. What he had done instead was write about it, make it a book series starting the Winchesters and when he wasn't doing that? He was posting random blogs of cats. Or drinking or slouching in a chair watching television like some sort of slob. 

One of his creations had even made a song that seemed so accurate at this time. What if God was one of us. The lyrics, it seemed to fit, just a slob like one of us.. but the one that seemed to ring true, trying to get home, those lyrics were right to an extent. He was trying to get home, his home, back to what it once was before all of this happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mistakes have been done by both of us, but if I hadn't left, it would have never happened to begin with. I have already forgiven you my son, now stand.”

Chuck would say out as he looked upon the Archangel who had kept himself kneeling and his eye's avoiding looking at the primordial entity since finding out that the one he had been told to protect was his own father. Raphael would do as he was asked, standing to his feet before his father, his head lifted and his eye's now looking upon his father, though he didn't feel worthy enough. 

“You forgive me? Even though I tried to play..” 

Raphael found it difficult to finish his own sentence. How could he say that he was trying to play God? It was such a difficult thing to say to his own father who was God. Chuck stepped forward and stretched his right hand out before placing it gently on the shoulder of the Archangel. 

“You tried to play God, so did Castiel and Metatron.. but all of that is forgiven, though if anyone should be seeking forgiveness, it's me. After leaving you all, abandoning you without any word and for so long..”

Raphael wanted so bad to ask why his father had left, what had been the reason for it. Yet he found it difficult to ask. That was just one of the questions he had on his mind, and Chuck knew it. A deep breath escaped Chuck as he lowered his hand from Raphael's shoulder, his hands crossed across his chest as Raphael spoke. 

“Why did you bring me here, father? Summoning a demon to bring me here?” 

That was a good question, what reason did Chuck have to summon Raphael. Well he was about to find out as Chuck looked away for a moment. 

“Things need to change. I have watched as many of my children get slaughtered by their own brothers and sisters and no longer can I stand by and watch as that happens. Angels killing angels.. it was not what I had in mind when I created any of you. None of this was what I had in mind. So much bloodshed. Raphael, I brought you here to try and bring this family closer. We've been dysfunctional for so long.. I've grown tired of it. I want Michael... Lucifer, you, and Gabriel to become close, with each other, with me..” 

Raphael was shocked by what he heard. Shocked at how his father wanted so much to change. Had what he seen truly opened his eye's? Had it been all of this unneeded bloodshed of angels by other angels to cause him to want a change to happen, and to bring the angels closer again like things had once been? The mention of the other Archangels, and them being close again, with each other and with their father, that would be a challenge. One of the biggest challenges of all. 

“I need you to summon your brothers for me Raphael, if they do not come when you call, I will take matters into my own hands.. but only if they do not come when you call” 

Take matters into his own hands, now that was not exactly something Raphael wanted to hear. He was well aware of his fathers power, as well as his anger. He had been wrathful for so long, he wondered if he was forced to summon his own children, if chaos would follow, he surly hoped not. Raphael would attempt to summon his kin, hopefully they came when he called.

Raphael wasn't sure if his call for the other three Archangels would actually work. Since so much had happened who knew what was really possible these days with this dysfunctional family of theirs. A deep breath from Raphael as he stood with his eye's closed as he chanted to summon Michael..

“Zod ee reh doh non kon ah beh ran ma geh nah zod peh sah geh”

The same white light and the earthquake like feelings happening once more as the eldest of the Archangels, Michael, was now summoned. Appearing beside Raphael, in the vessel that had once been a younger John Winchester, look from his brother to Chuck, unknowing of who he stood before. Confusion upon Michael's face as he turned to question Raphael on why he was summoned, but Chuck would be the first to speak.

“My eldest son.. it has been far too long” 

Michael's head quickly spun around to face Chuck, confusion turned to shock at the very word's he heard uttered. Had he just called him.. son?! Had he heard that correctly? His attention went from Chuck to Raphael who he would notice wasn't showing any shocked signs, had he been there earlier he would have seen the same reaction, but since Raphael now knew, he wasn't showing the signs of confusion and shock. 

“Father.. is it really you?” 

The question sounded so odd to ask, but Michael found it slip from his lips before he could even stop himself. It had been so long since Chuck had left Heaven that he hadn't expected to see him again, and to find out that he had been in plain sight this entire time seemed to have some effect on the eldest of the Archangel. His father had been in plain sight this entire time but told no one.. until now. 

“Yes Michael.. I know, like Raphael you have many questions, but they will wait until your brothers join us.. we must wait for Lucifer and Gabriel.”

Michael was confused, but he had a right to be. He had no idea what was going on, not yet anyhow. Blinking with the look of confusion on his face, he would soon hear Raphael chanting, this chant to summon Lucifer. Michael knew this chant well enough and stood his ground as they waited for Lucifer to show himself. 

Minutes passed, there was no sign of the fallen angel, Lucifer. A slight sigh would escape Chuck as he looked from Raphael to Michael. Silence between the three of them as they stood, waiting for some sign of Lucifer The time that passed seemed to feel like hours going by, but in reality it had been less than five minutes. A voice now broke the silence, Lucifer. 

“Hello brothers. Decided to join the dark side finally?” 

Of course he would make a joke, Raphael and Michael did not seem amused, not even a little as they stared back at Lucifer who was spinning around in Chuck's chair, behind his desk. Lucifer's attention went from Raphael and Michael to the man before them, merely assuming this man was just a prophet.. a prophet with not one but three Archangels in his house. What was up with that? 

“My favorite son..” 

Those three word's, the rang true. Michael knew it, Raphael knew it. All the angels knew it, yet he had been cast from Heaven. Things should have been different. Not just with his choices in the past on how the angels should love the humans more than him, but of choosing favorites, he never should have done that, but he couldn't help it, it had happened. 

Lucifer snorted upon hearing the word's. What was this? Some sort of joke? Why was the prophet referring to him as his son? Looking from Michael and Raphael, it hit him. This man was no prophet, this man before them was no man at all but the primordial entity, God, their creator, their father.. 

“Well looks like daddy decided to come out of hiding, oh joy!”

Lucifer would say out as he spun himself around in the chair as sarcasm rolled off of his tongue with the last two word's. With his reputation he couldn't make it seem as if he was excited or even a little joyous that his father was there. Like the rest of the Archangels though, he had missed his father but there was no way in hell he would show that. 

One Archangel was missing, the youngest of them all, Gabriel. As Lucifer continued to spin around in his fathers chair, Raphael would begin chanting to summon Gabriel, however mid way through, Lucifer would interrupt. 

“Allow me, I would love any reason to summon Gabe!” 

Now seeing as he had killed the youngest Archangel, it would certainly make things awkward for him to be the one to summon him, but before he could be stopped, the word's were quickly chanted and Gabriel would appear.. cautious, though he was, appearing behind both Raphael and Michael. 

“Luci.. why have you...”

Gabriel cut himself off as his older brothers all looked to face him, all of them in one place, all under one roof.. he did not like this one bit. His eye's went from Michael, Raphael and then to Lucifer before finally stopping on Chuck, who like the rest had only believed him to be a prophet of their father.

“Oh you can thank dad here for all of this! All of us being here was his idea.” 

Lucifer would say as he pointed to Chuck. This would cause Gabriel to look from Lucifer to the man he had merely thought a prophet, now to only realize that this was their father. Gabriel would look from Raphael to Michael, both nodding to answer the likely question that the youngest of them all had on his mind, if this was the truth or not. 

“Dad.. really? You pretended to be a prophet.. of yourself?” 

A brow raised as Gabriel looked his father over. Who would have ever guessed this man to be God, now it all made perfect sense. But like the rest of them, he wasn't happy that their own father was in plain sight the entire time and only now had he revealed himself to them, after all this time. 

“Michael, Lucifer, Raphael.. Gabriel.. I don't know where to even begin. I really didn't think this through before I decided to summon you all here.. but I do know that we need to talk. Things need to change. We can't let all of this fighting continue.”


	3. Chapter 3

All were now under one roof, together again but it wasn't going to be enough to bring them back together. It wouldn't be that easy, though one could hope it would be, that would not be the case, not with all that had happened. It would be Gabriel who would speak up, he had only just recently been brought back by his father after many years of being dead, killed by Lucifer for standing up for once. It would be the youngest Archangel who would be the first to ask.

“How could you! How could you leave us?!” 

Michael, Raphael and even Lucifer seemed shocked by the sudden outburst from Gabriel. All of them knew that he hated all this fighting, that's why he had fled, left and tried to live a more normal life among the humans, only to die by the hand of Lucifer for sticking up for humanity, for standing up to his older brother. Slain for doing the right thing. 

The main question had been asked and now Chuck stood there, silent. Unable to find it in himself to answer the important question. He had been away for so long, keeping them all waiting for even a few seconds more seemed wrong to him. It was obvious that Lucifer was growing impatient, he wanted to know that answer just as much as Gabriel, Michael and Raphael. 

“Cat got your tongue dad? Can't answer the million dollar question? What a shocker!” 

Lucifer would mutter, a slight hiss coming from him as he glared at his own father. Chuck was trying his hardest to find the right word's to even explain why he had left, but the more he thought it over the harder it came to be for him to make any sense with the word's that came to mind. All four Archangels silent, waiting for some sort of answer from their absent father. 

“I thought it was the right choice at the time..” 

Chuck would finally muster up to say as he lowered his gaze from his children. A huff would come from Lucifer as he rolled his eye's. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel silent, unsure of what to say, how to even react to what their own father had just said.

“You thought leaving us was the right choice?! How was that a good choice?!” 

Once again it was Gabriel who spoke up. Lucifer, Michael and Raphael hadn't seen this from their youngest brother before now, it shocked them to see such a thing from him. Questioning their father, raising his voice, it wasn't like him. But with their father gone for as long as he had been, with being dead for as long as he had been, didn't he have every right to act like this? Certainly. 

“No.. you don't understand.. I... let me explain, or at least try to” 

Chuck was finding it difficult to form a sentence as all four of his son's demanded an answer. Maybe summoning them all at once hadn't been the wisest idea, telling them one at a time might have been better, maybe.. even then it would have likely been difficult even if it had been just one son at a time to explain all of this to, well too late for that now.

“Gabriel, Lucifer.. you're making this difficult for our father. Stop with all the sarcasm and yelling, maybe that will make it easier for him to explain” 

The eldest of his son's Michael, finally to speak. To try and be the voice of reason between his brothers. He had made a good point, the yelling, the sarcasm.. it wasn't helping Chuck at all, if anything it was making this so much more difficult for him and Michael seemed to realize that while just observing, remaining quiet, the same as Raphael. 

A shaky breath would come from Chuck as he looked up, looking to each of his son's, who stared right back at him, watching, waiting for an answer, for an explanation from their father. 

“Thank you, Michael..”

Since being on Earth for as long as he had, he had become emotional much like his human creations. His eye's swelled up a bit as some tears formed. He was quick to wipe them away as he sniffled. Trying to control these emotions that had been building within the last few moments. Another shaky breath would escape him before he'd speak. 

“I left because the more I was around, the more hands on I got, the more things stayed the same.. nothing new happened, nothing developed into anything more beautiful.. it wasn't just in Heaven but Earth too.. I felt that if I stopped helping with every little thing, that all of my creations would find their way, grow.. and you did, they did.. but then..” 

Chuck fell silent as his children looked to him. The primordial entity sniffling once again as he let out a shaky breath. Finding it hard to look at his children as he remained quiet, as silence filled the room for a brief moment. 

“Change, it happened. It was what I wanted to happen, but then I realized what was once a good choice, turned out to be at the same time the wrong choice.. I see now that I should have done things differently.. I should have stepped back, not just up and left and disappeared like I did.. and I realize that now. It took me so.. so very long to realize that..” 

Chuck's right hand lifted up, covering his mouth for a moment before his left hand lifted up and he put his head in his hands. Shaking his head for a brief moment as he sat himself down in a chair nearest him. His son's getting an answer, but not what they had expected to hear. 

“Well nice going pops! You finally realized that you messed up! Would you like a cookie for that, maybe a medal for realizing that you messed up?!” 

Gabriel would say out as he let his anger out. Lucifer would let out a slight chuckle at this, amused by the word's his youngest brother had to say once their father had spoken. Michael would give both a stern look, not amused by either of them, Raphael.. his expression seemed to yet change, he was upset that his father had abandoned him, but he seemed to be trying to understand his fathers ways, as a small bit of confusion came to his facial expression. 

“I think that hairless ape Dean once called you the perfect thing, what was it again? Oh right! A deadbeat dad. Of course he would know what that is, considering his own daddy issues.” 

Lucifer would say out as he spun around in his father's chair, behind the desk just one more time before stopping it to look at his three other brothers, Michael once again giving him a stern look, and Lucifer's only thought was to stick his tongue out at the eldest of his brothers, Michael not at all amused by that action, as silence once again came between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadbeat dad. Maybe that really did fit him. Did Lucifer truly believe that of his father? It surely seemed like it as he stared back to Lucifer. It hurt to hear such a thing said by one of his own sons, but at the same time, he knew he deserved it. He deserved all of this, getting yelled at and being called some horrible things. 

“Call me what you want, deadbeat dad, absent father. If that makes you feel better, call me that. Get everything off of your chest, maybe it will help us all in the end”

Chuck's voice was calm, he was trying his best to stay that way. The last thing he wanted to do was let his anger get the better of him. None of his sons would have liked to have seen that again, the wrathful side of him. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel stared back at their father, all hearing what he said and now any of them had the floor to speak up, to say what was on their mind. 

“Father, you left us with no instruction. No reason. We were.. we are, lost without you. We needed you then and we need you now. Being the oldest of the Archangels, I tried being the one to keep Heaven in check, but it all got out of control.. many fought for power, being stuck in the cage with Lucifer.. stuck, nothing I could do, only to hear of my younger brothers and sisters killing one another. I want it to stop. If you truly want it to stop like you said, you have a lot to make up for. We can't have you disappear on us all again.” 

Michael would say as he stood tall between Gabriel and Raphael who stood on each side of him. Raphael would look down, he had been one of the many who had fought for power, for control over Heaven while their father had been absent. Lucifer seemed to remain quiet while looking to each of his brothers, before looking to his father. 

“I won't disappear again. I will not abandon any of you.. I want all of this to change. I want to fix what I messed up. I truly mean that” 

Lucifer didn't believe a single word his father said. He had no reason to believe a word he said, after all that had happened to him due to his father before and after his disappearance made him have little to no faith to believe that his father was telling the truth about wanting any of this to change and most of all that he would stay. Yet, deep down he did want his father to return to them. But no way would he so easily show such a thing. 

“Why should we believe you dad? After all you've done? Maybe these three will believe you. But me? Nah. It will be a cold day in hell when I believe anything you say” 

Chuck would put his attention on Michael, Raphael and Gabriel, while he kept his attention from Lucifer, who started to mess with the random papers on his fathers desk. Silence between the four in the room. The only sound coming from Lucifer messing around with the papers on the desk in front of him. It seemed to be a way to get attention, Chuck knew this all too well. 

Seemed some things didn't ever change, even after thousands of years. Lucifer was always seeking attention, and it seemed while he tried to hide that was why he was doing any of that to begin with, that Chuck and the other Archangels knew quite well for his reason of doing it. A slight sigh would come from Chuck as he finally turned his attention to Lucifer, who stopped as soon as his father looked at him. 

“I know it may be hard to believe me, but I mean every word I have said, Luci”  


It wasn't just Lucifer who was finding it hard to believe Chuck and what he was saying. All four of the Archangels were having difficulties believing such a thing. Michael would clear his throat to break the silence in the room that was starting to build up again.   


“What will you do to prove this? To change all of this, father?” 

The eldest Archangel, Michael, would say out as he looked to his father. His head tilted slightly as he looked to his father. It was a good question to ask. What would he do to prove what he said was true, what would he do to change or fix all of this. They all seemed to wait for that answer. Gabriel would be the next to speak up. 

“Yeah pops, we would love to know” 

Chuck stood silent as he looked from Michael, Raphael, Lucifer to Gabriel as he thought of what his answer would be. It was now that something popped into his mind. It would be a slow start, a long process to get them all to even be happy under one roof but with the biggest holiday, Christmas, coming up.. maybe a miracle would happen. So he hoped. 

“I have a few ideas that have now come to mind. It won't fix anything big.. but.. it will be a start. To have us under the same roof and maybe we can learn to argue less and we go from there. Christmas is coming up, we aren't far off from that and it is celebrated with families coming together.. maybe we can do that. Of course the smaller idea I have before that event in about two weeks, we can start with small gatherings of just the five of us. We can start tomorrow.. I'll.. make us breakfast.. and we go from there”

All of them listened to their fathers idea. Most seemed a tad puzzled by the idea that he came up with. Gabriel was familiar with human traditions and how they were during the holidays, the very idea seemed ridiculous, but maybe it would work out, yet he had very little faith in it being a success, because of Lucifer. 

Michael, Raphael and Gabriel seemed to be interested in the idea, Lucifer however not so much as he filled the room with laughter. He seemed amused by his fathers idea. Chuck turned his attention to Lucifer as he heard him speak up now.

“You expect me to come here for food and what? Talk? Mingle, like a hairless ape would? Celebrate a holiday invented by them?! What's next? Exchange gifts? Watch their football games where they fight over a ball? I have better things to do daddio!” 

Lucifer would say out as he leaned back in the chair and lifted his feet up, placing them on the desk. Chuck would give a shake of his head. Maybe it was a stupid idea that he had come up with. It had just been the first one to come to mind. Silence once again filled the room for a moment before Michael would speak up.

“Father, that is a strange idea. I must admit, but maybe this will be good for us. If it means you will be here with us. I am willing to try.” 

Chuck would look to his eldest, Michael, as a smile appeared upon his face. He was happy that at least one of his sons seemed to be on board. Hopefully it wouldn't just be him. Gabriel and Raphael still needed to decide what they wanted, and maybe Lucifer would change his mind, so he hoped. Gabriel would take a deep breath before he spoke and stepped forward.

“If Michael's going to try and go along with this, I guess I will too” 

Gabriel would say out as he gave a brief smile to his father before he stepped back. Well that was two now. Chuck's idea now didn't seem so bad. Raphael would look to Michael and Gabriel, if they were willing to try this, maybe he could give it a shot, see what came of this strange idea their father had. 

“You can count me in, father. I will attend these.. gatherings” 

Raphael wasn't one for smiling, but a half one seemed to appear for a second before it vanished. Well that just left Lucifer, if he decided to change his mind that was. A roll of his eye's would come as he heard each of his brothers agree to give this all a try. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't understand why they would try this. It was ridiculous, but.. as ridiculous as it was, he didn't want to be left out. A groan would come from Lucifer as he spoke up.

“Fine I'll show up for this first breakfast tomorrow, dad. Bright and early. This ridiculous idea of yours will just be another failure in the end” 

All four were on board, Lucifer of course having no faith that this would be a success, but that was no surprise to Chuck. A nod would come from him as he looked to each of his sons. 

“Well I will see you all tomorrow.. you're all free to do what you wish until the morning. I have some planning to do before that” 

Lucifer would give a roll of his eye's before he vanished without another word. Michael and Raphael would give a nod of their heads before they too would vanish, leaving just Chuck and Gabriel in the room alone now. Chuck would raise a brow as he looked back to his youngest son, curious as to why he had chosen to stick around. Well he was about to find out.

“Pops, I'm sorry I went off on you earlier.. I just had so much built up. I'll try not to do that again”

Chuck would step forward, a smile upon his face as his right hand lifted up and his arm stretched out. His hand gently placed on Gabriel's shoulder as he looked to the youngest of his sons. 

“Gabriel, you had every right to say what you did, to act the way you did. After what I've done.. I deserved that. So you don't need to apologize or seek forgiveness my son. Now go on and do what it is you normally do. Play tricks on people or stuff your face full of sweets. I know you enjoy a few things like that” 

A chuckle would escape Chuck at the very thought. He knew Gabriel was big on playing tricks on the Winchester brothers, he was fully aware of that and his sweet tooth. Gabriel seemed happier now, since hearing his fathers word's. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. 

“Is it okay if I stay here with you tonight instead?”

Chuck blinked when he heard the request. Gabriel wanted to stay there with him.. he hadn't seen that coming. Maybe something like that would bring them together. A nod would come from Chuck as he lowered his hand from Gabriel's shoulder. 

“You're welcome to stay here for the night, or however long you wish, Gabriel...”


	5. Chapter 5

Why had the youngest Archangel made such a request? Chuck in all his knowing power chose not to use such a thing but instead decided to ask Gabriel that question. It would be a better way to bond with him, with all of them, maybe. A smile would appear upon Chuck's face as he spoke up.

“Gabriel, what made you think of staying here with me?” 

The question was out and now Gabriel looked to his father with a puzzled expression. He was all knowing, why was he asking such a question? Was he trying to act less like God and more like a father? It surely seemed so, it was strange to see but he liked this change. It showed that Chuck really did want things to change.. at least, a little. 

“You've been gone for so long, I was dead for so long until you brought me back.. I have the chance to be around you and I fear if I leave like my brothers did, that you will disappear again and I don't want to miss out on a chance to spend some time with you... we have all been away from each other so long already..”

Chuck's features would soften as he heard his youngest son's word's. Oh how they spoke volumes to him. There had been enough distance between them that more time apart would not be needed and Gabriel seemed to realize that. At the same time he voiced that he feared his father would once again disappear, abandon him like he had once before. This brought so much emotion to Chuck as his arms lifted up, his hands gently placed on the shoulders of Gabriel as he spoke.

“Gabriel...”

The Archangels name would slip from him before he pulled him in for a tight hug. Gabriel hadn't expected such a action from his father but he instantly reacted by wrapping his own arms around for an embrace. A much needed moment shared between the two. Silence between them as they held each other close. Chuck would do whatever he could to prove that he wasn't going anywhere and hearing Gabriel's word's, how badly he wanted him to stay, how much he feared he wouldn't, and that he wanted to have a bond, a father and son bond that they had never really had. Chuck would change all of that. 

Seconds turned into minutes before the two would pull apart, and on both of their faces, smiles. Silence would remain as they looked to each other as they stared at each other for a few more minutes. A soft chuckle would finally break the silence, the chuckle would come from Chuck as he ran a hand over his hair. 

“Well, since you're here and neither of us really require sleep, but we do it anyhow. We can either stay up watching some random movies or go out, though not much is really open, or plan what we do for tomorrow, or we can actually sleep. I'm not sure what to really suggest, I've been alone for so long..” 

Gabriel would hear his father out and wasn't exactly sure what the two of them could do. He usually made a few women appear to spend time with him, but it was never the same feeling, with real people around there was so much more and that could be said with the different feeling that he felt since spending some alone time with his father who had been gone for so long, and the Archangel never expecting him to actually ever return. 

“I could snap us into a place I call TV land.. it's pretty fun. I sent Dean and Sam there once, it was amusing watching them freak out. Maybe we could have some fun with that, dad” 

Chuck was well aware of what the place was that his youngest son mentioned. He of course had written about it in his Supernatural books, which was about the lives of the Winchester brothers. Thinking back to what he remembered with them and Gabriel, he couldn't help but chuckle. It had been amusing watching what Gabriel put the two of them through. Of course he also remembered how many times Gabriel had Sam relive Dean dying over and over again. That certainly had been something else. 

A nod would come from Chuck as he continued to smile to Gabriel. The thought of spending time with Gabriel and in a place he enjoyed, sounded like a good idea. Chuck was certainly curious on just what they would be put in. Would it turn out to be a soap opera type show or a comedy or a murder mystery show. The ideas of where they could end up were endless. One idea did pop up and another chuckle would come from Chuck before he spoke. 

“I would enjoy that Gabriel, just one thing... no Casa Erotica. I'm fine with anything else” 

Gabriel found himself laughing, upon hearing what his father brought up. Of course his father knew of the pornographic videos he had done, and the thought of being part of one seemed to not be his fathers cup of tea so it seemed. It amused him though his father bringing that up. 

“Deal. No Casa Erotica.. but you know, you ever change your mind, it is quite fun to be involved in” 

Chuck's face turned a bright shade of pink at what Gabriel had just said. Of course Gabriel was quick to catch that and couldn't help but laugh even harder as he pointed to his father's face. Chuck would shake his head as he chuckled slightly, his reaction seemed to amuse his youngest son. He was happy to hear such a joyful sound coming from him, it was something he could maybe get used to. 

“Well what do you have in mind for us, son?” 

Chuck would say out as he smiled towards Gabriel. He was quite curious on what was going on in that mind of Gabriel, of course besides the obvious, sweets and porn. Two things that seemed to be on Gabriel's mind since spending much time here on Earth. Gabriel was deep in thought as he brought his right hand up and tapped his index finger against his chin as he thought of just where to put the two of them. 

“Well I rather liked being part of this one show called Dr. Sexy M.D, it was a hospital drama.. it is full of everything.. not sure you would..”

Gabriel would stop his sentence as Chuck busted out laughing, most likely due to the name of the show that Gabriel had just mentioned to him. Was that seriously the name of the show? He found that quite funny. It was then he would remember that this had been one of the shows that Gabriel had put Dean and Sam into and Dean had tried to deny the fact that he secretly liked the show. 

“I remember watching you closely when you started messing with Sam and Dean, you put them in this show and you disguised yourself as Dr. Sexy. That was one interesting moment. Sure, we could try that, I could use some more craziness in my life.. but in a more humorous way, like you seem to make things” 

Chuck said out as he chuckled at the mere thought of being transformed into some other character or seeing Gabriel as another person on the show. The idea of that certainly had him curious and amused and before he could say another word, the room changed around them. Chuck blinked in confusion before finding himself in a hospital. Looking down he could see he was wearing a different outfit, but something seemed a lot more different than just his outfit.. something seemed really different but he couldn't quite place it right away. Chuck was quick to find a mirror. Running down the hall he would stop when he finally found a office door opened, there on the desk a mirror. 

Chuck was quick to pick it up and what he saw next caused him to scream out. His scream echoed out of the room and down into the hall, and what was heard was a woman's scream. Gabriel had transformed Chuck into one of the nurses on the show! Gabriel would appear in the doorway, once again taking on the role of Dr. Sexy, and not even trying to hide the amusement as he laughed out loudly. 

“Gabriel! You turned me into.. a woman?! Come on! Why?!” 

Gabriel laughed even harder as he leaned against the wall, one hand holding onto the door and another holding his right side as he laughed harder. Chuck however didn't seem all that amused. His eye's narrowed as he stared back at Gabriel who continued to laugh. 

“Well you said you wanted something crazy and humorous! What's more humorous than you as a woman! And the hottest one on the show at that!” 

Chuck's eye's went wide upon hearing Gabriel's response and the laughter that followed. His attention went from Gabriel to himself in the small mirror on the desk. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Well at least it was only temporary.. so he would have to slightly get used to this for however long the two of them stayed here. 

“I really should have said no women roles, next time I'll be more specific! But I'll go along with this.. for now.. okay so tell me who or what I or my character is, so I know some information at least”

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear as he heard that his father would go along with this role that had been given to him. Hearing the question now, Gabriel would stop his laughing as he walked into the room. Closing the door behind him so no one else would hear, to make the show seem more.. real, in a sense.

“Your character is Dr. Ellen Piccolo. Obviously a doctor, like me.. Dr. Sexy. The rest you can make up as we go! That's the fun part of altering reality on a television show!” 

Well looks like Chuck has found himself in one heck of a situation.. being a doctor was one thing but being a woman, now that... would take some time to get used to and even wrap his mind around. A deep breath escaped him as he looked at his new appearance in the small mirror. Could he pull this off? Could the two of them make something fun of this? Gabriel certainly seemed to think so as the two stared at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well come on Ellen! We can't keep everyone waiting!” 

Gabriel would say out and would fight back the laughter as he put his hands over his mouth. A wide grin would be hidden behind his hands as he looked to Chuck. Chuck would look back to him, glaring back at Gabriel in his borrowed vessel. He couldn't believe that he had now agreed to this.  
“I can't believe I agreed to this!”

Chuck would say out as he threw his hands up, as he shook his head and walked towards Gabriel and the door. A snap of Gabriel's fingers and the 'show' was no longer paused as he had previously made it while the two of them had their talk. Gabriel's hands lowered from his face and there a wide grin could be seen as Chuck glared back at him. As the two stood in the doorway of the room another nurse would walk pass them and give a small wink to Gabriel, but it was obviously directed to Dr. Sexy.

Gabriel would let a playful smirk appear upon his face, replacing the grin. The unnamed nurse slowed her walk, she had likely planned on saying something to one of them, likely 'Dr. Sexy', but Gabriel had other plans as he spoke up, while Chuck continued to glare at him.

“You know Ellen, you really are sexy when you're all angry at me!” 

Chuck's expression changed quickly from anger to confusion and even embarrassment as he heard what had just been said. The nurse even reacted, from happy and flirty to angry and stomping off and out of view from the two of them. A laugh would escape Gabriel as he played with a pen in the little pocket on his white coat. 

“Did you really just say that?! And right when another person was passing by?! Are you trying to embarrass me?!” 

Chuck would say out as he shoved Gabriel as he glared. The youngest Archangel would stumble back with a laugh as he caught himself against a wall. He was quite amused by what had just happened, that was obvious. He had gotten a reaction from both of them and it had been exactly what he wanted. Chuck however was not as amused as he was. 

“Oh come on you liked the compliment. Don't try and deny that. Interesting that you got embarrassed by that though.” 

A smirk would appear upon the face that Gabriel was currently borrowing while they were in TV land. Chuck's borrowed face of Dr. Ellen was of confusion and embarrassment. There was no way that this was part of their character, this was all of them. They were in full control of everything the characters did. Why had he gotten embarrassed over that? Well there was a easy way to explain that, Chuck easily got embarrassed, that was proven when he had been put in front of a lot of people for a convention that the super fan Becky had come up with and made possible. Seemed some things never change. 

“I.. easily get embarrassed! It would have happened even if you hadn't said.. that...” 

Chuck would say out as he looked away from Gabriel, who he could hear chuckling for a moment. Gabriel would lift his left hand up and place it on Chuck's shoulder. The pressure on his shoulder would cause him to look back to Gabriel, to see Dr. Sexy smiling back to him and it was obvious that he was quite pleased with himself as he stood there grinning from ear to ear. 

“Now I'm really happy with making you Dr. Ellen! It just fits perfectly! Maybe you should change to a woman for good, I think that would be a nice change for you!” 

Gabriel couldn't say that without laughing, yet he was in a sense serious. That much Chuck could sense as he glared at him once again, while Gabriel lowered his hand from his shoulder as he continued to laugh. Chuck would turn away from Gabriel as he crossed his arms, letting out a slight huff as he shook his head. 

“Are you trying to hint at something Gabriel? Or are you just trying to mess with me?” 

Chuck would mumble out as he kept his back towards him. His eye's would watch as patients and other nurses passed by, going about their business, completely ignoring the two of them. Gabriel could be heard laughing slightly as he walked beside Chuck and shrugged his shoulders.

“I'll keep you guessing on that! Not that I have a problem with how you look now. Maybe you should talk to Castiel, he's been a woman before, they can be fun!” 

Just what was Gabriel hinting at? Was he hinting at something? Or was he just messing with Chuck this whole time? Right about now he seemed to have a hard time figuring that out. Chuck would shake his head as he assumed it was just him messing with him and nothing else. Now, while he was supposed to be this all knowing being, he had decided to not be all Godly all the time, now being one of those times, which he may come to regret perhaps.

“You're just trying to embarrass me... that is all you're trying to do..”

Gabriel would lift his left arm up and put it around Chuck and onto his other shoulder, slightly patting his shoulder as he laughed lightly. Chuck seemed slightly uncomfortable and confused as he stood there beside Gabriel as a woman, he really felt so weird looking so different. He had just about something else, but it would have to wait for some other time as another nurse rushed up to them, speaking up.

“Dr. Sexy! Dr. Ellen! It's horrible! So horrible”

Chuck blinked with utter confusion before turning to face Gabriel who would act the part of a concerned doctor, as he turned from Chuck to the unnamed blonde haired nurse as he spoke up.

“What is so horrible?!” 

He was really over doing his reaction as he reached his arms out and his hands gently gripped at the other nurses shoulders as he waited for an answer, while looking concerned. Just what was so horrible that she needed them so badly? Chuck wondered as he raised a brow, waiting for some sort of answer.

“We have two horribly sick and handsome boys that just came in and we need our best doctors to save them! We can't allow another death to happen Doctor Sexy!” 

Chuck snorted as he heard this, rolling his eye's as Gabriel's hands lifted up, covering his face as he gasped. He really was over doing all of this, but he certainly was acting his part well, so it seemed. 

“Lead the way! We must hurry! Come on Dr. Ellen! We can't waste anymore time! These boys need our help!”

Chuck would stand there for a moment as he shook his head before following Gabriel and the unknown nurse down another hall and into a new room. What Chuck would see next would certainly be quite the surprise...


	7. Chapter 7

A world made up of television shows that the youngest Archangel Gabriel liked, being stuck in such a place was bound to make the primordial being get to know him just a bit more, learn what he liked and maybe what he didn't like, other than the fact that he had left him and forced him to become something he didn't want to be, a fighter. 

His mind had only just begun wandering with thoughts before doors opened in front of him and two all too familiar faces snapped him into reality, or well this strange one in their case. Eye's widened and his jaw ajar as he stared at what appeared to be Sam and Dean Winchester laying out, holding their stomachs and from what it appeared to be, trying their hardest not to scream from pain. 

Of course Gabriel would manifest a version of them for his fantasy world, or well he hoped it was just that and him not messing with the two of them again. He had been well aware of what he had done to them before. Chuck found himself looking from them to Gabriel, who would turn to him and wink, that giving him the answer he needed, these were just manifested versions of the boys. 

“Of all the things you could have made happen...”

Chuck or Dr. Ellen, would say out as he shook his head, while still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Gabriel had made him a woman for this and had said quite a few things that had briefly made him uncomfortable and embarrassed. Seemed it didn't take much for that though and Gabriel knew that quite well. 

Sam and Dean Winchester could be easily heard groaning in pain as they held their stomachs tighter. Just what had Gabriel make them sick with? It certainly wasn't a cold or simple flu. Not the way the two of them were acting as they used one arm to wrap around themselves, rocking back and fourth while another hand grasped at the white sheets of the beds. 

“Kidney stones! They are a minute into each passing a kidney stone!” 

Well that was unexpected, but so was the fact that both seemed to almost hurl just from the amount of pain that the two of them were in. Oh how Gabriel just liked to see the two of them suffer, even if it wasn't actually them, at least this time around. Even though these weren't actually Sam and Dean, Chuck still found himself feeling sorry for the two. He had just about spoken out before another nurse gave him a scan for each of the boys and some paperwork that explained just what they were dealing with. 

There were details explaining the blood tests that they had done and the urine tests that they had done the imaging tests to show how big or small each stone was and from the looks of it, both of them had at least two to pass, and neither were all that small.. well that certainly seemed to explain the pain that they were both in. 

“Come on Gabriel! Must this be what we do?!” 

Chuck would find himself finally saying out as he threw down the scans and pages that he had just previously been given, while Gabriel turned to face him, freezing the scene as he laughed. He seemed amused by the reaction Chuck gave him. 

“Don't like seeing your favorite creations suffer, pops?” 

The youngest Archangel would say out as he let another amused laugh escape him. It was obvious that he enjoyed putting the two of them through a lot of turmoil, but why would he choose that while bringing Chuck here? Of all the things that they could have done, that was what he would pick? Gabriel would shake his head as he spoke up.

“Okay okay! I won't hurt the poor Winchesters. At least not while you're around. Better?” 

Well that was a better option than what was happening now. Gabriel would be given the freedom to do whatever he wanted in this world that he had created, but while Chuck was here? He wouldn't have Sam and Dean part of it. So where would that leave the two of them in that case? Chuck would notice the scene slightly change, the two of them were still in the doctor outfits, and to his discomfort he was still a woman, but the room vanished that had the Winchester brothers. 

Chuck found himself lifting his right hand to rest his hand just over his forehead, or the forehead of the body that he was currently in, feeling a slight bit of sweat, he had been slightly freaking out it seemed, enough to cause himself to sweat, likely to make everything seem more realistic while in this world. A deep breath would escape him as he felt himself calm down, as the two stared back at each other. 

“Sam and Dean aren't my favorite creations.. Gabriel, just so you know” 

Gabriel would find himself laughing slightly as he looked back to Chuck. He seemed not to believe that, not even a little. A small roll of his eye's as he spoke up.

“Yeah sure pops. We all know you play favorites, not just with angels” 

Chuck actually was hurt when he heard that from Gabriel, but he was right he had played favorites, and this discussion had been mentioned already, but he wasn't trying to be like that anymore. 

“I don't play favorites anymore. I'm trying to prove that and prove... that you all mean a lot to me.. can't you see that? That is why we're spending time together, son.” 

Gabriel had just about made an argument but he silenced himself, he had agreed to spend time with him and well that was what the two of them were doing. Sure his idea had sort of been strange for Chuck, since it had to do with the Winchesters in a sense, but the two still were hanging out and the primordial being was trying bond with him. This was more than what he had ever done in the past. 

“I'm sorry pops.. you're right. I just, it took you awhile to do anything like this and I still have some issues with why it took you so long to bring me back..” 

Chuck would step forward, his hand extended out and upon the shoulder of the youngest Archangel. While it was a tad weird for him to do this while in the other body that he had been changed into, he would completely ignore it as he cleared his throat to speak up. 

“Gabriel.. I'm so sorry.. about leaving Heaven, about being a horrible father, taking forever to bring you back.. and most of all, making you into something that you didn't want to be..”

Gabriel would give a look that almost resembled that of a sad puppy, as he heard the words from his father. Silent he would be as his face showed more emotions than before, his eye's swelling, filling with a few tears for a brief moment. Chuck would take notice of this and how emotional this moment became for the two of them. 

“Promise me you won't leave us all again...”

The archangel would say out as he looked to his father, his eye's still filling with a few tears as the two stared at each other. Chuck would take a deep breath as he pulled Gabriel in for a comforting hug as he spoke up softly. 

“I promise.. I will not do that again, never again..”


	8. Chapter 8

The youngest archangel would find himself wrapping his arms against his father. His head leaning against his shoulder as the two remained quiet as they hugged for what seemed like a good five minutes. Such a sweet moment shared between father and son. Perhaps this moment would bring the two of them together, or so Chuck hoped, as they both pulled away while lowering their arms.

Chuck would let a smile once again appear upon his face as he stared back at Gabriel, who smiled right back. The primordial being and his youngest archangel seemed to have started the first step towards making their relationship better. Silence would break between the two of them when Gabriel spoke up, with a look of a clock on a wall behind him.

“I think we should probably return.. you have a breakfast to start making. It is almost six in the morning.” 

Neither had realized how much time had passed while they were in this created world of Gabriel's. With a snap of the archangels fingers, the hospital faded and back in his home the two would appear. The one thing that didn't seem to change right away was their appearances. Both had been too caught up in the moment to even realize, even as they stood now in the middle of Chuck's kitchen. 

“Wow daddio, a female meat-suit does wonders for you” 

The all too familiar voice of Lucifer would fill the room, as did his amused laughter as he kicked back in his dad's chair. Chuck's eye's would go wide as would Gabriel's before the two changed their appearances. Talk about embarrassing.. and why was Lucifer there so early? It wasn't even six in the morning yet. Chuck would turn his attention to Lucifer as he spoke. 

“How long have you been waiting?” 

A good question to ask his second born son, who would look back at his father as he stopped his laughing. The sight of his father as a woman had been amusing for a short while but to answer the question, his laughter would need to stop. 

“Oh, just about an hour” 

Almost an hour? Lucifer had been waiting since around five for them? Did he really expect for them to all be here that early? Blinking in confusion, Chuck would look from Lucifer to Gabriel, who seemed just as surprised as he was that Lucifer had been there that long, just waiting. 

“I wasn't.. planning on starting anything until about seven. That isn't for another hour, and even then we don't know when Michael and Raphael will be coming back.” 

Lucifer was impatient, that much was for sure, as the look of unhappiness appeared on his face. Not a very uncommon look for the second born son. Gabriel seemed to step back, as to be farther away from Lucifer, he still didn't trust him, and for good reason of course. 

“Going by all the human customs are we, daddio? I said I would come bright and early, well that's what this is. So whip something up. I'm hungry!” 

Chuck had thought of speaking up, saying something along the lines of being patient, but there was a very good chance that Lucifer wouldn't listen. If anything, there was more of a chance of him throwing some sort of tantrum if that had been said. The second eldest though he was, he did often act like a child. Oh how it was hard to believe that Gabriel was in fact the youngest of the four. 

“Oh one more thing daddio. Since you want to do all of this the.. human, stuff. You have to cook their way too” 

The primordial being's eye's seemed to go wide for a mere second at that. Cooking wasn't exactly something he was bad at but he wasn't that skilled at it either. This just got a tad more difficult than he thought it would be. With a nod of his head, Chuck would turn towards the kitchen drawers, grabbing pots and pans and plates and utensils that they would all need or that he would need to use to even cook with.


	9. Chapter 9

“Anything in particular you want Lucifer? Gabriel?” 

The primordial being would say as he turned to face the both of them for a moment, before walking over to the fridge, where he looked through what he had. Good thing he had gone shopping the day before all of this. Gabriel would be the first to speak up. 

“Pancakes if you have them.. maybe some sausage or bacon?” 

Simple enough to make, assuming he didn't burn any of it. The timing, he always had to work on the timing of when to flip the pancakes. A decent half of the time they turned out fine, while a small portion would end up burnt or a strange mess of goop, because his timing had been completely off all together. Lucifer seemed to be thinking of what he wanted for a brief moment before finally speaking up. 

“I want Omelete waffles!” 

He had to make it something difficult. Of course he did. It was like he knew that this would be difficult for the primordial being to actually make. Chuck would take a look back at Lucifer, who was grinning from ear to ear back at his father. Just waiting for his father to say that he couldn't do it. Chuck wouldn't so easily do that though, if this is what Lucifer wanted, it would be what Lucifer got in the end. 

“Oh.. and I want them fluffy. I want chopped black peppers, I want onions, cheese, ham, parsley and I want them all lightly salted! While keeping the waffle part a very light brown!” 

Lucifer really was trying to make this as difficult for his father as he possibly could. While he had been waiting, he had actually been looking through some binders where Chuck had kept some notes and one of them had been on his cooking skills. He must have looked and seen that omelets were a difficult thing for his father to actually make. 

Chuck would turn to face Lucifer one last time, a slight smile upon his face as he nodded his head, before grabbing the ingredients that would be needed for Lucifer's breakfast, as well as Gabriel's. Now he would need to wait for Michael and Raphael. That wait however would be short lived as the sound of wing's could be heard now as the two archangels appeared seconds apart from each other. 

The primordial being would look from what he was doing, to the clock nearby on the wall. It had only just turned six. It seemed everyone had planned showing up earlier than he had even expected. His attention would now turn to Raphael and Michael as they entered the kitchen, sitting down on separate ends of the table. 

“Hello, my sons. What would you both like for breakfast?” 

Michael would notice the ingredients that their father had laid out as he thought of just what he would like. He noticed plenty of eggs, like for a omelet and ingredients for pancakes. Knowing both Gabriel and Lucifer well enough, the youngest of the four of them would have suggested the pancakes while Lucifer would have their father make something far more time consuming and difficult. 

“I'll have pancakes, like Gabriel. With a side of sausage” 

Simple. Seemed at least some of his son's like keeping things simple for him. Chuck would look now to Raphael who had also taken notice of the ingredients out across the counter beside his father. Finding himself not much for pancakes, he would make a different choice as he spoke up.

“Three eggs, sunny side up with bacon and three pieces of lightly toasted bread.”

Simple enough to make. Assuming he could flip the eggs without breaking the yolks. He did often had such a problem when he made eggs for himself. Lucifer seemed to know this as he laughed lightly to himself, but of course it would get both Michael and Raphael's attention as they looked over to him. 

“What's so funny, Lucifer?”

The eldest, Michael, would ask as he raised a brow. Lucifer would vanish for a moment before appearing at the table across from Michael and right beside Raphael, who seemed to feel slightly uncomfortable as he moved his chair away from Lucifer. 

“Aside from dad's horrible cooking? Well, the fact that he and Gabe were playing dress up a few moments ago and dad was a woman!” 

Upon hearing this, both Michael and Raphael looking from Gabriel, to their father who turned his back to them all completely as he started cooking. He was embarrassed yet again. Now awkward silence filled the kitchen as the primordial being started mixing the pancake batter.


	10. Chapter 10

The primordial being seemed to be trying his hardest to ignore the laughter coming from his second born son Lucifer, ignore him as he explains in detail what him and Gabriel looked like in the outfits that they had come back in, all of it embarrassing and he could feel the eye's of Michael and Raphael on him.

“Father.. did you really let Gabriel turn you into.. a woman?” 

Michael would finally ask. He seemed to find it difficult to ask, but ask it he did as he stared at his fathers back, hearing him mixing the pancake batter, which was likely ready and had been for the last few minutes. Chuck seemed to finally stop what he was doing as he gave a nod of his head, before he would pour some of the batter into a pan, starting to make the first few pancakes. 

“Yes, Michael. I allowed Gabriel to turn me into a woman, when we went into this little place that he created.”

Hearing this, Michael and Raphael seemed shocked, while Lucifer continued to laugh and laugh while holding his sides. His laughter filled the kitchen, the only one to not even make a sound or even stare at anyone was Gabriel, he had been messing with the fabric of his shirt instead, ignoring the looks from Michael and Raphael and the laughter from Lucifer. 

“Can we focus on something else other than that?” 

Chuck would say out as he started flipping the pancakes, timing them better than he had the many times before where he had made them. They weren't perfect by any means, not as light and fluffy as he would have liked, but at least they weren't burnt. That was a good start for him. It did seem to get easier, better even with the more pancakes he made. He had made four each for Michael and Gabriel, of course in between he would take out another pan and add in stripes of bacon and sausage links.

“Come on dad! I'm hungry!” 

Lucifer would say out in a almost whiny voice as he rocked in his chair, before he would bang on the table a couple of times in impatience. Michael, Raphael and even Gabriel, rolling their eye's at their brothers childish behavior. 

“Yours will be done soon, it will be the last one I make, since it is the hardest thing to make, Lucifer”

A huff would escape Lucifer as he crossed his arms. Sticking his tongue out at his father, even though his back had once again been turned to him, while Chuck put both sets of pancakes on a plate, followed by the bacon and sausage that had just finished. 

“I saw that Lucifer.. you do it again, and I'll make you wait even longer” 

Chuck would threaten, as he made his way towards the table, setting down Gabriel's plate and Michael's, in front of each of them, while Lucifer huffed again. It wasn't like angels actually needed to eat, so why Lucifer was having such a fit over waiting for food was beyond him, and the other archangels. Perhaps it was just another way for Lucifer to get attention, something he seemed to want constantly. 

Chuck really was trying to be as much of a dad as he could be, even with making a small threat like that, he did start sounding how a father or parent would when a child acted out. Sending Lucifer to the cage was much like grounding him, but for a long period of time, which wasn't the best way for him to handle things, but not everything could so easily be explained, just some things needed to happen back then and that had just been one of them. 

The primordial being would leave the table once he set down Michael and Gabriel's food, now working on the eggs that Raphael had wanted, three eggs sunny side up. Hopefully he could do that, but then again if he messed up, he would just put it on his own plate, as to not let any food go to waste. Not that it mattered to him. He hadn't even planned on what he would make for himself. Maybe he would just take what he messed up and that would be his breakfast. 

A deep breath would come from Chuck as he broke each egg, watching as each one cooked on the pan, seconds passed and the primordial being was trying his hardest to time this. The first egg flipped, no problem, second one flipped, timed just right with no problem and then there was the third, a few seconds longer and it would have been perfect but the yolk was now broken. Well two out of three wasn't bad. He would just add that to his plate. 

“Hope you don't mind waiting just a few more minutes Raphael. I have to add another egg for you since I was not able to time the last one just right” 

Raphael seemed fine with that, he didn't seem to be as impatient or moody as Lucifer. Which was quite obvious as he gave a nod to his father, when Chuck turned to look at him for a quick second. Two eggs finished and put on a plate, while the third was put on his own. A new egg would be added and timed just right. If he were able to use his powers, all of this would have been so much easier, done so much quicker but all of this was supposed to be done as humanly possible. 

Timing the toast seemed to be the easiest thing to do. Well, it would be if you don't have a son who wants to make things as difficult as possible when cooking. Lucifer was grinning as he moved his hand under the table, turning it as he focused on the toaster. Causing one piece of toast to come out as Raphael wanted, but the other two nearly burnt. 

“Lucifer!” 

Raphael would yell out in annoyance, as the smell of burnt toast filled the room. Chuck shaking his head as he added the two pieces of nearly burnt toast to his plate, while adding the one good piece to Raphael's plate. So he would need to do another two pieces of toast, this time Lucifer just huffing the entire time at the table, while Chuck placed Raphael's plate in front of him. 

“Yours is up next Lucifer, but one more problem and I won't stand for it.”

His voice stern as he glanced at Lucifer who fell silent completely. The thought of sticking his tongue out would come to mind, but the action wouldn't actually happen, this seemed to actually surprise the other three, who would eat their food, actually enjoying it, or at least as much as they could, with tasting each and every molecule, unlike what humans tasted when eating. 

Chuck was slightly surprised at the silence that now came from his second born son. Perhaps Lucifer was going to actually behave now. With that, Chuck would start making what Lucifer had requested, omelet waffles. Which was certainly difficult to make.. and in the exact way that Luci wanted.


End file.
